New Camperette!
by Katrin-Tailz
Summary: A new camp members come to Camp Kidney. Who are they, and will they fit in? Little bit of weak comedy, just a warning!
1. Chapter 1

**Yep. My first story chapter. This is gonna be fun though...Katrin comes in really fast! I don't like explaining things slowly...but I will try, oks?**

**Camp Lazlo belongs to...um...the guy who created it. Forgot his name!**

**Katrin Tailz belongs to moi!**

**Here I go! (fingers crossed)**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 1**

**KATS'S POV  
**

My dad's ancient car pulled up at the campsite. From under my cap, I eyed up the sign carefully. CAMP KIDNEY, was scrawled on the sign. Huh. Well, it was different, I giggled to my self. Theo, who was sitting next to me, shook his head. "Boys don't giggle, Kat." He reminded me.

I unfolded my legs, slumped over, and changed my giggle into a low chuckle. He put his arm around me fondly and grinned. "Nicely done Kat. If I didn't know you, I would definitely be fooled. You go kiddo!" I hugged him. A strand of my bright red hair escaped from my cap, so I quickly tucked it in.

I was going to act like a boy...one of the easiest thing to do in showbiz. It was great that I had been in acting classes before, I thought with a grin. I slipped my brothers dark glasses on and rumpled up my jacket a bit. Dad came around to the side and opened the door. While I hopped out clumsily, he muttered "Are you ready." I looked up at him and nodded gruffly. At least I hoped it looked like that. I was being brave, my whole family thought, trying to get into a boys scout camp. But they knew when I had my mind on something, I wouldn't let it go. Like the time I wanted to hold my doll on the roller coaster!

My dad walked towards the door. I roughly made my way with him, almost tripping over my baggy jeans as I went. It was the scout masters dorm, I had been reminded so many times by dad. He grinned down at me, winking cheerfully. I chuckled, remembering about the giggling rule. Dad was like me. He looked like an older, geekier, boy version of me. I got my pale blue eyes from him, my tail, and my artistic ability. He led the way up the hall way, only to come face to face with a banana slug. I peered at it curiously from behind my glasses. I had never seen one before. I had the sudden urge to take out my camera, but it had pink flowers on it, so that wasn't smart.

"Oh, hello. You must be our new camper...er...Kat, is it?" He spoke slowly, with a monotone voice. He sounded like he needed a girl in his life. I fought the urge not to giggle, and tried to turn it into a smirk.

"Yes, this is my...son Kato." Wow, love the name dad. "We have a meeting with Scoutmaster Lumpus, I presume?" My dad gestured towards the door that read, SCOUTMASTER. The slug peered quickly down at a clipboard he held in his hand.

"Yep. Right on time. In there!" He pointed towards the door gruffly.

I grinned stupidly. "Thanks!" I murmured, taking on the act of a shy boy. The slug smiled and scuttled off down the hall. An assistant, I thought. I stepped in to the Scoutmasters room, with dad at my heels.

At a desk sat a huge moose. He looked up and murmured to himself. I hoped he wasn't crazy. The moose stood up and held out his hand to my dad. "Scoutmaster Lumpus." He introduced. My dad smiled and introduced himself and I. Then we sat down at the two uncomfortable seats in front of the oak desk. Scoutmaster Lumpus looked me up and down. I leaned backwards a little, pretending to be intimidated. He smiled to himself. Great, now he thought I was a pushover. It was going exactly according to plan.

"Now, why do you want to be a Kidney bean?" He asked me impolitely. I chuckled at the name Kidney Bean. The Scoutmaster looked at me startled. I flushed, then remembered my practicing. I tucked my head into my shoulders a little and gnawed on my bottom lip.

"I..I... think I'm to..ssssshy...sccccout master....Lump..us.." I stuttered, staring up at him, shaking a little. The Scoutmaster roared with laughter.

"I see that. Next, what are you good at?" Aw great. I hadn't done this one. Think shy Kat...come on brain...

"I I I'm good at P...p...pp...pp...laystation...is that...gggg...good?" I mumbled. The Scoutmaster snorted, then looked up at dad.

"Sir, your child is too confined in your house. A boy like this doesn't even stand a CHANCE in high school. Don't worry, I can take care of that." He grinned down at me. On cue, I whimpered and shrank back in my seat.

"I know. Thank you Scoutmaster Lumpus, I will have him here next week. Is that Okay?"

"Yeah yeah...I mean...YES...perfectly fine!"

"Okay then, goodbye!" And dad dragged me out the door and towards the car. When we were inside, we cheered happily. I DID IT! I'M NOW OFFICIALLY THE FIRST EVER GIRL BOY SCOUT!

---------------------------------

**THIRD PERSON**

A week had passed since Kat and her Dad had enrolled her into Camp Kidney. The campers had no idea until about 2 days before she came.

"ATTENTION CAMPERS! ATTENTION ALL CAMPERS!" Mr. Slinkman's voice echoed over the loud speaker. All the campers stopped and stared up at the large pole that stood in the middle of the camp. "A new camper will be arriving 2 days from now. He has been chosen to stay in...The Jelly Bean Cabin! That is all." Then the loud speaker went off.

It was quiet for a moment until Lazlo, Raj and Clam cheered and ran through camp yelling at the top of their voices. "WE GOT A NEW CAMPER!" Lazlo screamed, running around the loud speaker. Edward glared and folded his arms angrily.

"Anyone chosen to stay in the Jelly Bean Cabin is DEFINITELY a loser or a psycho." He smirked. Lazlo paused and stared at Edward, shocked.

"Edward! You haven't even met him and you say that they're a loser!" He shook his head in pity. "How COULD you?"

"Easy. I just did!" Then he laughed spitefully and walked back to his cabin. Lazlo watched after him, then ran into the Jelly cabin, with Raj and Clam at his sat on his bed and jumped up and down.

"Oh boy! A new camper! I wonder who it is?" Lazlo wondered.

"Girl!" Clam said aloud. Raj laughed at this comment.

"Oh don't be _silly _Clam! This is a boy camp. All girls automatically go directly to the Squirrel Scouts!"

"Yeah, your right Raj. Although, I always wondered what it would be like if there was a girl at Camp Kidney..." Lazlo looked upwards at the ceiling.

"...girl..." Clam sighed, looking down at his feet.

---------------------------

Today was the day that Kat came to Camp Kidney. A normal girl would be normal and pack the girly necessities. Lipstick, eyeliner, lip gloss, mobile, nail file, and so on. These things were on the list of what NOT to bring to Camp Kidney, hanging up on Kat's wall with all the other random lists Kat had made. She stared up at them, sitting on her quilt in the middle of her bed. "Hm. What did I forget?" She wondered, rubbing under her chin. Theo poked his head through the doorway, grinning at his little cute sister in peril.

"Toothbrush, Kat."

"Aw, right. Thanks!" Kat squeaked, jumping up and bolting into the bathroom, only to come out a second later with a toothbrush in her hand. She packed them in her bathroom bag, then stuffed it into the Campers pack she had brought ages ago. "There!" She cried, rubbing her hands together. Even with all the stuff in her bag, it looked as if she had packed only a pillow. Theo looked at the bag and plonked himself down on the floor.

"Never got why your bag does that." He wondered aloud. Kat giggled and shrugged. She was still partly shocked that the Campmaster had been fooled by her disguise. She glanced in the mirror now. She was wearing her boy outfit, but without the cap or glasses. She went over to her bedside table and put them on. She looked in the mirror again. Man, it was a huge difference.

"KAT! YOU DONE YET?" Her dad yelled from downstairs. "YOUR GONNA BE LATE!" She jumped up and picked up her bag.

"Coming daddy!" She called in her cutesy wutsy girl voice. Her dad chuckled. Kat jumped up and hugged Theo in a vice grip. "Cya Theo! Take care of dad while I'm gone, right?" She whispered in his ear. Theo chuckled and nodded. Kat waved and bolted down the stairs, almost barricading her dad over. "Lets go already!" She whined, pulling his leg. He chuckled again and ruffled her hair affectionately.

--------------------

Kat was sitting on the empty bus, staring blankly out into the woods. The bus driver, who was a female, glanced in the mirror at her quiet companion. "You okay kid?" She asked politely. Kat sat up and turned towards the bus driver.

"What did you say miss?" She asked. Then she gasped and covered her mouth. SHE FORGOT TO PUT ON A BOYS VOICE! The bus driver didn't seemed scared by this.

"I thought you looked funny. So, why are you going to Camp Kidney? Your a girl, so shouldn't you be going to a girl scout camp?" Kat shook her head.

"Nope. I enrolled for Camp Kidney miss. And I am aware that its a boy scout camp. I'm just not into girly thing, ya know?" The bus driver nodded and grinned to herself.

"He he. Your a brave kiddo. Most girls would run away squealing if they got asked to do what your doing. Why are you doing it anyways? You do realize that your probably gonna be tormented."

"That is realistic, so I wouldn't be surprised if I was. And, I'm doing it for...for girls everywhere. My best friends wanted to join with me, but if we all enrolled at the same time, they would get suspicious. I'm kinda a daredevil too, so this is just another game for me to play!" Kat glanced upwards and saw the Camp Kidney rooftops standing out against the sunlight. "WE'RE HERE!" She squealed, and jumped up excitedly. Let the games begin!

--------------------

The scouts lined up in a wobbly line, waiting impatiently for their new friend to arrive. "Where are they?" Edward complained for about the one hundredth time. Suddenly, the yellow bus chugged up to the stop. Scout Master Lumpus rolled his eyes. FINALLY! Mr. Slinkman stood forward eagerly and motioned towards the figure that was stepping off the bus.

"This is out new camp member, Kato!" Kat stood and grinned at all the camp members. They all peered at her curiously.

"HIYA!" She suddenly shouted out in her boy voice. The all jumped, including Scout Master Lumpus. The first time they had met her she was shy and quiet. Now she was...bold and loud! "I'm Katrin, but you can just call me Kat!" She now yelled in her normal voice. The scouts gasped in horror. IT WAS A GIRL?!?!

"HOLD IT!" Lumpus growled, stepping forward and placing a hand on Kat's shoulder. She frowned up at him. He replied with a snarl. "This is a Boys camp, no girls allowed."

Kat folded her arms and tapped one foot on the ground, cocking her hips to one side. "First, get your hand off my shoulder. Its a violation for a male Scout Master OR Teacher to place their hands anywhere on a girl scout or and pupil." Scout Master Lumpus lifted his hand off her shoulder as if she suddenly combusted into flames. "Secondly, you told my father that you would take care of me, did you not? I was there, so you can't deny it SIR!"

He stared down at her for a full minute. "She's good..." He hissed. Kat giggled and pulled off her hat and glasses. She shook her red hair around, letting it fall around her head. "So. Where will I be sleeping?" She turned to face the scouts, then stared at the affect her actions had on the boys.

Edward was staring at her with huge eyes, drooling. Samson's mouth was wide open. Chip and Skip were making the Hummuna noise, and most of the other boys were drooling. The only scouts that weren't affected were Lazlo, Raj, and Clam. Lazlo stepped forward and shook her hand. "I'm Lazlo! And these are my friends, Clam and Raj!" Raj and Clam waved. She grinned at them. Edward fainted.

"So, I guess I will be staying in your cabin?" She asked. He nodded and grabbed her hand.

"Come on! I'll show you!" He pulled her off to his cabin, with Kat's bag slinged over her shoulder.

Once they were inside, Kat slipped off her jacket, to reveal a white T-shirt underneath. "Wow. Nice cabin!" She commented, smiling at the cabin in wonder. She noticed a camp bed in the corner of the room, with her uniform folded neatly in the middle of her bed. She walked over to it and picked up her uniform. Then she turned and looked apologetically at her fellow cabin members. "I'm sorry, but could you excuse me while I get changed?" The hurried outside and sat on the steps, backs towards the cabin.

"Wow Clam, you were right. It WAS a girl!" Raj apologised.

"Girl!" Clam commented. Lazlo sighed.

"At least she's polite! And friendly too!"

Raj choked. "Are you kidding Lazlo? She GORGEOUS!"

"Pretty!" Said Clam.

"Okay she's sorta nice looking. Well, shes cute, but she can still be our friend!"

"Good point." Raj sighed.

Kat skipped out the door in her uniform, looking as cute as ever in it. "Okay guys, I'm done!"

"You look nice!" Lazlo commented. She blushed.

"Thanks Lazlo! Okay, so are you guys gonna show me around now?"

* * *

**That was fun. =] Okay so quick over view. Kat's stolen about every single heart in the camp, accidentally. Next chapter coming soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I am writing the second chapter now. VERY interesting for me to find out how this one goes**. ***giggle* And just so you know, don't expect a stupid love story to come out of this, okay?**

**Camp Lazlo doesn't belong to me. (Still don't know who it belongs to -.-)**

**Katrin Tailz and her family/relatives belong to me!**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

Kat walked, talked and looked like a girl, that's for sure. But Lazlo, Raj and Clam quickly realised that she was more of a rebel than they thought.

"So you guys gonna show me round now?" She repeated. Clam wasn't even concentrating, Raj was trying not to make eye contact, and Lazlo was staring into space. "Uh, guys?" She asked loudly. Lazlo snapped back into reality.

"Uh. Sorry. C'mon guys!" He hopped up eagerly and headed off towards the other male campers. They were standing in a group under the flag pole, chatting quietly.

"Okay, so we all agree she's cute?" One of them asked.

"Yes!" The others sighed.

"Okay then. Well, I call dibs!" He announced, grinning. The others glared and argued.

"Nah! You can't do that! Cause I call dibs!" Edward smirked, standing up tall. Everybody went quiet. He smirked again. "See? We didn't need to argue! Cause we all knew that she was mine, eh?"

"I'm who's?"

Edward squeaked with surprise. Katrin, smiling, stood behind him, arms folded. "I don't think I belong to any one, except me. We ALL clear on that?" She asked with a raised voice. The campers (except for the Jelly Cabin), blushed and nodded vigorously.

"Uh...uh...he he... I didn't really call dibs on you...It was...uh...rehearsing for a play! Yeah!" Edward stammered. Katrin cocked her head on the side. Edward turned bright red.

"A play?" She asked innocently. He squeaked, trying to smooth down his hair.

"Uh...yeah...a play!" He spoke, too loudly. Katrin, knowing that he was lying, smiled anyways and held out her hand.

"I'm Katrin. I didn't get a chance to introduce myself before. And your...?" She introduced politely.

This was too much for him. "Edward." He squeaked. Then fainted. Katrin, shocked, stared down at him. Samson, picking up the nerve, shuffled up and shook her hand.

"I'm Samson. I hope you like it in Camp Kidney." He mumbled. To his surprise, she smiled and nodded.

"I hope I do too. I kinda feel like I'm intruding being the only girl here, but its better than hanging around with all the preppy girl scouts."

Samson sighed and stood back, feeling much more confident. She was so, polite! It was kinda weird. Even though she was a girl, she was much nicer than the Squirrel Scouts. One by one, other campers picked up the confidence and came up and shook her hand. Kat even shook hands with Chip and Skip. They blushed and ran off after though.

Lazlo dragged her off to then to the Cabins, explaining things about them. "They're named after different beans. Like, ours is the Jelly Bean cabin, and thats the...."

"Yum!" She interrupted.

"Uh, no, not the yum Cabin, its the..."

"No. I mean, I like Jelly beans! But I prefer Marshmallows."

"Really? Me too!" Raj exclaimed. Katrin she peered at him.

"You remind me of someone Raj." Raj paused and thought.

"Well, I don't think anyone looks like me here..."

"Thats it!" She yelled suddenly, pointing at him. Raj jumped. "You remind me of Ameria!"

"Amer..what?" He stared blankly at her. She giggled.

"Ameria. She's part of the group I hang around with at school." Katrin pulled a small envelope out of nowhere and gently slid a photo out. "These are my best friends."

Lazlo, Clam and Raj stared at the photo. Lazlo blushed. On the photo was Katrin, in the middle, but this time with a school uniform on. Next to her, also with school uniforms, where 3 animals, pulling stupid faces at the camera. "We took this on a school trip to the city." She explained.

The animal closest to her, tounge out, was a pink squirrel, with a large bow at the top of her head. "That's Chipperette. A.K.A. Chippy. Strangely enough, she's the brains of the group. I'm more like the rebel of the group. Chippy's sorta...hyperactive." She chose her words carefully, as if trying not to offend her friend.

"The wolf's Ameria. She's the...well...I dunno. She's kinda the one that points out oblivious things." The Arctic wolf was laughing at Chippys expression. Ameria's long black hair was tied back in a pony tail.

"And that." She said, pointing to the last figure on the photo. "Is Breeze. We just call her Bree though." Breeze was a tan spider monkey. She was pulling a stupid face, whilst doing the rabbit ears behind Ameria. Lazlo stared at Breeze, feeling his cheeks burn. "She's an environmentalist. She basically attacks people who litter and stuff. But she's really playful and funny."

Katrin lifted up her head and slide the photo back into the envelope. The three boys were frozen in their position. "Uh. Guys?" She tapped Lazlo gently on the head. He feel over. Raj and Clam snapped back into reality and saw Lazlo on the ground.

"Uh oh." Raj sighed. "Poor Lazlo."

"Poor Lazlo" Clam mimicked. Kat sighed and picked him up by his arms.

"You guys take his legs. We should get him back to the cabin." They nodded obediently and lifted Lazlo. They took him off to the cabin.

-------------------------

A few days later, Slinkmans voice came over the loudspeaker. "The activities for today are; hiking, swimming, volleyball, and baseball."

"BASEBALL?!" Kat screamed, jumping up and down. The other campers laughed. In those short few days, they had learnt that Kat was really excitable too. Still, it was funny to see her act like that.

"You play baseball?" Edward asked her. He had FINALLY gotten over his fear of being around the female cat. Still, he had a huge crush on her when the fear left. Kat smiled, shaking out her red hair.

"Of course! I'm in the baseball team at school too." She jumped up and down impatiently. When the morning announcements went off, she ran towards the Jelly Cabin. She slammed open the door. Raj, Clam and Lazlo jumped. "Baseball!!!!" She squealed, once again running over to her bed and digging underneath it. They were also used to her doing that too. She had about 300 photos in her bags alone.

"Whats so interesting about baseball?"Lazlo asked. He had been thinking about Breeze for the last few days, since he got knocked out. Kat had shown him photos of Breeze, knowing that he had a small crush on her friend.

"I was on the baseball team at school. AND we haven't played once since I got here!"

"It's only been a few days Kat." Raj pointed out. Kat was about to reply, then Slinkmans voice came back on.

"Also, the Squirrel Scouts will be playing with us. That is all." Silence.

* * *

**Wow. O.o this is gonna be fun! Just so you know, her friends are alike to her. They all share the same interests but for different reasons. AND Breeze will be coming soon...**

**=]  
**


End file.
